Paternal
by Lovely Flower
Summary: El General Roy Mustang se prepara para una cita con una persona muy especial. Espero les guste. Bastante distinto a lo que suelo escribir.


**Paternal**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Ya era casi hora de salida en el Cuartel General de Central City, pero como era costumbre, la brigada del General Mustang siempre trabajaba horas extra, quien sabe si porque ninguno de los presentes tenía familia esperándolo en casa o porque el General era un holgazán y siempre había trabajo pendiente.

Una llamada telefónica alteró la rutina. Fue el rubio Mayor Jean Havoc quien contestó

"**Cuartel General de Central, ¿necesita algo?"**

Pasó un rato antes de que la persona del otro lado del fono hablara.

"**Ee… es… este… yo… necesito hablar con el General Mustang por favor"**

Havoc sonrió con sorna. Aquella voz era femenina, y muy probablemente de una jovencita de no mas de 17 años. **"Te comunico en seguida".** De inmediato, pasó la llamada a fono particular del pelinegro. Este contestó mientras el rubio intentaba oír lo que decía.

"**No podría olvidarlo, nena…"** Havoc abrió los ojos como platos. Mustang era más sinvergüenza de lo que creía**. "Si, pequeña, voy a estar puntual ahí. De hecho, ya estaba preparándome"** se formó otro silencio, seguramente la joven del otro lado hablaba. **"Bueno, lo tendré en mente… sí sé que tu madre está preocupada, yo hablaré con ella en tanto llegue. Ok, nos vemos al rato. Sí, yo también te quiero"**

Al Mayor se le calló el cigarrillo de la boca. Muchas mujeres solían llamar al ya no tan joven General, pero nunca le había oído soltar alguna frase como la última. _Te quiero_… ¿quien sería la afortunada?.

Seguía pensando en aquello cuando sintió la puerta de la oficina del General abrirse. Se sorprendió al verlo aparecer, envainado en un elegante traje negro, camisa pulcramente planchada, zapatos brillantes, corbata a tono y el cabello acomodado hacia atrás.

Se veía distinguido. Y guapo también.

"**¿Cómo me veo?"** preguntó mientras se acomodaba alguna inexistente imperfección en el ropaje.

"**¿Tiene una cita?"**

El General se iluminó con la pregunta. **"Se podría decir que si… aunque… es mejor que eso"**. Sacó su reloj de plata y le echó un vistazo **"Debo irme, si no ella me matará. Por cierto, Havoc, dile a la Teniente Coronel Hawkeye que mañana llegaré temprano para acabar el trabajo"**

"**Como usted diga, señor"** a Havoc no le quedó otra opción que obedecer.

Sin más, Mustang tomó rumbo desconocido y se alejó aprisa del lugar.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

No le gustaba conducir. Habitualmente era la Teniente Coronel Hawkeye la que se preocupaba de llevarlo a donde él necesitase. Pero esta vez no podía ser así, debía hacerlo solo porque era algo entre él y ella, nadie más. No quería que nadie que no fuese estrictamente necesario interrumpiera el momento.

Finalmente, se estacionó en un lado de la calle y bajó del auto. Fue caminando hasta la puerta de una pequeña casa y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

"**General Mustang"** una sonriente mujer de cabello castaño le sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que entrase al hogar **"No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas aceptado salir con mi hija. Ella está muy emocionada"**

Roy le sonrió a la mujer. **"Me lo imagino, es algo que se vive solo una vez en la vida. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?"**

"**Aún se está arreglando, pero no tardará."**

La pareja se sentó en el sofá de la casa. Roy ya había estado varias veces en aquel lugar, así que lo conocía de memoria.

No pasó mucho rato cuando finalmente una jovencita de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño hizo aparición en la sala.

Tanto Mustang como la mujer que lo acompañaban se pusieron de pie y recibieron con amplias sonrisas a la joven.

"**¡Por Dios!"** la mujer mayor estaba al borde de las lágrimas **"Hija, estas hermosa…"**

La muchacha llevaba puesto un largo vestido celeste sin mangas adornado con piedrecillas y encaje. Unas flores del mismo tono adornaban su largo cabello suelto y se había maquillado sutilmente. Se había colocado bisutería verde que hacía hermoso juego con sus ojos.

"**Madre…me avergüenzas" **habló la ojiverde en un hilo de voz

Roy aprovechó para acercarse a la joven y le ofreció su brazo. Sonrió coquetamente antes de hablar. **"Es hora de irnos, señorita"**

Sonrojada, ella se afirmó del brazo del General. Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta.

"**Madre… no me esperes despierta"** pidió la menor mientras se alejaba hasta el auto que la esperaba afuera.

Como todo un caballero, el pelinegro le abrió la puerta del coche a la joven que aceptó gustosa la atención. Acto seguido, el hombre se subió al auto y partieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Cerca de diez minutos después, Roy y su acompañante llegaron a destino. El varón se apresuró a ayudar a la joven a bajar del vehículo y la ayudó a acomodarse el vestido. Nuevamente caminaron tomados del brazo hasta un gran local.

Entraron con suavidad y cuando ingresaron al salón principal fueron recibidos entre aplausos y jolgorio.

"**Por favor…"** se escuchó la voz de quien dirigía aquel evento **"Recibamos cordialmente a la reina del baile de padres de este año… la señorita Elysia Hughes"**

El aplauso fue aún mayor. Elysia sonreía divinamente y, por un momento, Roy se sintió orgulloso de aquella pequeña a la que había visto crecer como si fuera de su propia sangre. Seguramente, donde quiera que estuviese, Maes sentía lo mismo que él en aquel momento.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Otra idea loca pero que me ha gustado. La idea era hacerla mas larga, pero se me ha fundido el cerebro repentinamente y se me olvidó que era lo que quería poner uu.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, quise probar con algo distinto… no el típico Royai y Edwin.

Ok, solo eso…

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí… les quiero mucho

Saludos… _Lovely Flower_

Terminado el 27/09/2008 a las 16:25


End file.
